The present disclosure relates generally to creating a directory of authorized folders for an industrial control system. A plurality of controller files are needed to operate an industrial control system. Controller files may be organized within a folder hierarchy stored in memory on a computing device. Since a user may not want to share all the files stored on the computing device with other computing devices of the industrial control system, each controller file may be authorized to be accessed by an industrial control system. Existing file authorization methods suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including increasing the file authorization complexity capabilities and increasing the user friendliness of the industrial control system user interface. For instance, some industrial control systems require all controller files to located in a single folder and may display computer files not authorized to be shared. Furthermore, a user may need to select a certain subset of the authorized files to be synchronized across the industrial control system. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.